


I'm giving a speech! So listen up!

by Wolfenstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cussing, High School, Honstly its worth it., No Spoilers, Prompto is the real OG, Rap, Rap thing fic?, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfenstar/pseuds/Wolfenstar
Summary: Prompto have to give a speech after finishing high school.So this is what he did.(Based of off Jake Hill Rap Office work part 2.)It's awesome listen to it.





	

"Hey, I'm glad everyone one could make it!"  
Everyone started to clap.  
"And now Prompto Argentum!"  
CLAP CLAP CLAP...

"IT'S PROMPTO IN THIS BITCH BOI!"  
Everyone was shocked...  
Welp. It's about to go to 100% now.  
"YALL BITCHTIS AN'T SHIT POP A MOTHERFUCKING CLIP UP IN THIS BITCH! I'M A REAL OG, I'M SMOKING ALL THIS GREEN! PROMPTO IS MY NAME! (it is) PROMPTO IS MY GAME! (Whoo!) ALL YOU BITCHTIS LOOKING AT ME LIKE YOU THINK THIS SHIT IS FUNNY!"

....

....

....

W.t.f?

...

Clap CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP  
Everyone started to cheer in the crowd.

"THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME PROMPTO!" Noctis yelled from the front of the stage.  
"HELL YES! THAT'S A LOT MORE AWESOMER THEN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE, IGINS YOU WERE RIGHT TO SAY TO GO TO THIS THING!" Gladiolus yelled, Igins huffed, "So uncalled for, I'm right here gladdy." Igins replied and sighed.


End file.
